Universal Kids
Universal Kids (originally titled PBS Kids Sprout and later, just Sprout) is an independent American 24-hour pre-school television network owned by NBC Universal and Comcast. It was originally operated (and created) by Sesame Workshop, HiT Entertainment, and PBS, and featured a mix of selected shows from each of their portfolios. It was launched on April 4, 2005 as one of Comcast's video-on-demand folders and on September 26, 2005 as a television channel, replacing the PBS Kids cable network that had been running on select cable providers for six years prior. After 12 years under the "Sprout" banner, the channel was officially renamed "Universal Kids" in September 2017 (although the majority of its programming is comprised of shows that previously aired, or would've aired, on Sprout). ''Boohbah'' on PBS Kids Sprout Boohbah was the first-ever show to be broadcast on Sprout, airing when the channel launched at 6:00 AM (EST) on September 26, 2005. It was one of many Sprout shows to be lifted from the PBS Kids block. At launch, Boohbah came on at 6:00 AM and 3:00 AM (both EST) and later gained another timeslot at 4:00 AM EST (a timeslot during The Good Night Show is also likely, as a Fandom user remembers watching it there). It aired on Sprout until 2009. The show was also one out of many to be aired on-demand, with selected episodes airing under the "Children's Favorites" label (and eventually in its own label). Sprout Diner In 2006, Sprout launched Sprout Diner, their heading for a series of healthy recipes with nutritional research done by KidsHealth. There were 20 recipes in all, each containing low supplies of fat, carbohydrates, etc. and high supplies of fiber and other healthy nutrition amounts. The Sprout family (chef Brussel, message receiver Bean, and delivery girl Alfalfa) would receive a telephone call from a character from a Sprout show wanting a healthy snack, declare that it's "time to create", and sing a song about how healthy the food at the Sprout Diner is. When Brussel thinks of an idea on what they can make for the character-of-the-day, he quickly makes the meal that best represents what that character wants and comes up with a name for it. After the order has been made, Alfalfa goes out to deliver the character their food, with Brussel and Bean suggesting things to do while in that character's universe. When the number of shorts expanded in 2007, one of these shorts was based on Boohbah, with a recipe called "ShiskaBoohbahs". This was a fruit kabob with different-colored berries topped together on a coffee stir-stick; watermelon, cantalope, honeydew melon, and pineapple "jewels" and both raspberries and blackberries stacked on top of each-other to make a colorful skewer wand. The short featuring the recipe used a clip from the "Hiding in a Line" dance (Humbah's line moving to the right and to the left). After the Diner branding was removed and Boohbah was pulled from the channel's schedule, the recipe was renamed after The Mighty Jungle. Category:Channels